1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device having a bonding pad and a manufacturing process therefor.
2. Related Art
There have been described bonding techniques for a semiconductor device in Japanese Laid-open publication NO. 2001-338955, U.S. Pat. No. 6,713,881, United States Serial No. 2004/0069988 and United States Serial No. 2003/0197289.
Japanese Laid-open publication NO. 2001-338955 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,713,881 have described a bonding pad having a bonding region and a probe-contacting region in which the bonding region is wider than the probe-contacting region and in which notches are provided as a marker in both sides of the border between the bonding region and the probe-contacting region.
United States Serial No. 2004/0069988 has described a bonding pad where protrusions are provided in both sides of a border between a bonding region and a probe-contacting region. United States Serial No. 2003/0197289 has described a bonding pad provided with, for example, such a protrusion.